


Sinnoh Advanced

by PaperFox19



Series: Advanced Verse [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Harems, M/M, Monster sex, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ash has learned a lot from his past journey, but he learned from Gary about Sinnoh and he’s excited to go. With Pikachu and Aipom he’s heading to Sinnoh, the Battle Frontier experience convincing Ash that to become a true Pokemon Master he had to master both battles and contests.
Relationships: Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Advanced Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064732
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Sinnoh Advanced

Ash has learned a lot from his past journey, but he learned from Gary about Sinnoh and he’s excited to go. With Pikachu and Aipom he’s heading to Sinnoh, the Battle Frontier experience convincing Ash that to become a true Pokemon Master he had to master both battles and contests.

Chapter 1

Ash has had quite the Journey since becoming a pokemon trainer. In his Kanto run, he caught a few Pokemon and even evolved them; Pikachu was his starter, he got a Butterfree, a Pidgeot, a Bulbasaur, a Squirtle, a Charizard, a Kingler, a Primeape, a Muk, and thirty Tauros. He didn’t rotate his Pokemon very well and didn’t train them as much as he should have.

His Kanto League loss taught him he needed to be more diligent with his training and work harder to bond with his Pokemon. He gained a win in the Orange League and even caught a Snorlax.

In Johto he worked harder to train his pokemon, he added new Pokemon to his team like and even evolved them. He has a Bayleef, a Heracross, a Cyndaquil, a Totodile, a Shiny Noctowl, and hatched a Phanpy from an egg. He even reconnected with a Lapras he met in the Orange Islands and they became a team again. Though he caught less Pokemon he focused more on training them and connecting with his Pokemon.

His Johto League loss taught him he needed to work on his Pokemon’s moves and abilities. Duplica had even tried to warn him about getting them to learn stronger moves.

In Hoenn he got a small glimpse into Contests, but originally didn’t take much interest believing Gym Battles mattered more. He did work on teaching his Pokemon new moves while catching new ones. He added Swellow, Grovyle, Corphish, Torkoal, and Snorunt.

His Hoenn League loss, woke him up from his ego and arrogance. He was too hot headed and impatient, he focused too much on one new move when his pokemon could have been learning together. He taught Pikachu Iron Tail, but Tailow could have learned Steel Wing, and he could have taught his Treecko a grass type move for the Rock gym.

It was a mess, but it was a learning experience. He returned to Kanto and took on the Battle Frontier. Here his Phanpy evolved into Donphan, his Grovyle evolved into a Sceptile, and his Snorunt evolved into Glalie. Ash even caught an Aipom. He started taking notice of his companion May’s contests, learning about combinations, move enhancers, (Donphan’s Rollout being powered up if used after he used Defense Curl for example) and even fusion moves.

Tucker was a man who believed in both contests and battles, and created a fusion of the two making his Frontier Symbol hard to obtain. It was also a learning experience, to gain all the Frontier Symbols he had to rely on all of his Pokemon. Ash gained an appreciation for both battles and contests and realized, in order to become a Pokemon Master he’d have to try and master both.

Brock was heading back to Pewter City to check on the gym, May was heading to Johto to tackle the contest run there, and Max was heading back home to gain more experience in Pokemon. Ash returned to Pallet Town, his Frontier Symbols joining his achievements, badges from each region, trophies from the Orange League and other tournaments/competitions.

Ash bumped into Gary again after a long time. He was working towards his dream of becoming a Pokemon Researcher. “Hey Ash!”

“Gary! It’s been a long time!”

“Too long!” He felt they needed to catch up.

10 Minutes Later…

Their clothes were discarded, and the two were making out while their hard dicks rubbed together. They hadn’t had sex since after the Johto League. “Have you been practicing Ash?” Gary panted. His kissing had gotten a lot better.

“Of course I have, I can tell you have too.” Ash played with his hole, finding the brunette’s ass well used.

“I’ve been studying Pokemon mating habits, first hand!” He moaned as Ash’s fingers dug in and rubbed his sweet spot. “Some Pokemon quite enjoy human seed, and my research shows it gives them quite a boost.” IV growth.

“Good to know,” Some of his Pokemon had shown such interests in him, but he hadn’t gone beyond heavy petting.

“Still...I can never forget my first!” Gary slicked up Ash’s cock and sank down onto it. “Fuck!”

“You are so hot Gary!” He took his dick so well, both males moaned. Ash took hold of Gary’s cock and started playing with it. The younger Oak trembled and panted.

“Wait Ash, I want this to last!” Ash nodded, and put his hands behind his head. Gary rode him with all his might, letting his cock bounce between their toned bodies. Ash had to admit, this was quite the show, seeing the usually cool and collected Gary come undone on his dick.

The first time they did it, Gary had gone doggy style, so Ash didn’t get to see much. His chiseled body moved, shifting and rocking as he brought both of them pleasure. They had both changed so much since they last fucked, both virgins and quick shots before, now they were more experienced.

Gary chased pleasure, the friction of Ash’s cock spreading through him. He moved faster and faster as he neared orgasm. His cock was twitching and throbbing like crazy. “Ash fuck!” Gary came from anal stimulus, shooting all over Ash’s abs and pecs.

Ash followed suit, Gary’s clenching heat, and the sight of his orgasm face pushing him over the edge. He came deep into Gary’s ass, making the brunette tingle. Oak may have thought it was over, but soon found himself on his back, Ash’s still hard dick ready to go inside him. “Looks like you built up some stamina!”

“You know it!” Ash began to move, fucking Gary’s cum stuffed hole. “I’m also not a selfish ass anymore!” He attacked Gary’s perky nipples, sucking and nipping it making Gary moan. The brunette was tapped out, his cock soft yet twitching.

Ash played with his nipples as he fucked Gary, drilling his prostate, making the brunette cum even while soft. “Ohhh fuck!” Gary saw stars, the orgasm overwhelming him. “Where’d you learn that?”

“A guy named Drew, May thought he had just had a crush on her, but he also liked me.” Gary pouted. “Jealous?”

“No...maybe...a little…”

“Should I be jealous of all the Pokemon who got to use this tight ass?” Ash teased, working his cock still in Gary’s clenching heat.

“Ahh no, I know we are on different paths. I just miss you!”

“I miss you too!” the two kissed. “No matter how far apart we are, we still love each other.”

“Idiot!” He hated(loved) it when Ash spoke from the heart. It wasn’t just some sappy line, he really mean it. The two entered a heavy make out sessions as Ash pounded him deeply.

Ash came after some short hard thrusts, his balls clapping against Gary’s plump rear. “Damn, so hot!” the two basked in the after glow, Ash’s spent dick slipping from his well used hole.

“You should head to the Sinnoh region.”

“The what region?” Ash hadn’t heard of this one.

“Sinnoh, there’s all kinds of new pokemon to be found there. I’m sure its right up your alley. They have both Contests and Battle Clubs there, perfect for you Mr. Pokemon Master.”

Ash kissed him. “Thanks Gary, I’ll do it!” Sinnoh sounded awesome. “Oh man I can’t wait!” Gary would give him the details after a much needed cuddle nap.

“Nap now, journey later!” Gary needed a cuddle pillow. Ash grinned and hugged his friend, rival, and lover!

-x-

Ash was ready to go to Sinnoh, but his victory over the battle frontier did get him some rewards. He could become a Frontier Brain himself one day, Oak decided to increase his hold limit to 11, allowing Pikachu to remain as his main mon and granting him an 11 to rotate and train with. He can still only use 6 in battle but that was fine.

He already got a volunteer with Aipom. “Alright Aipom, you liked May’s contests right?” Aipom nodded. “I’m gonna have you be in charge of the contest team okay?” Aipom hugged him, he was very happy. Professor Oak arranged for them to travel by ship to Sinnoh. He was packed and ready to go, off on a brand new adventure, his experiences pushing him forward.

-x-

Team Rocket was tracking Ash and his Pokemon’s progress. Wanting to steal his pokemon to help build Team Rocket’s army. They weren’t very good at it, as Ash often left them blasting off, wrecking their robots, and giving them the slip.

When Ash gave them the slip they ended up at one of Jame’s rich family’s summer homes. He found not only his Carnavine but his Growlithe there as well. They contacted Giovanni for some new orders and told him they were in Sinnoh. Giovanni wanted to branch out into Sinnoh so he gave them the job, gave them a small bit of start up cash some Pokeballs, and ordered them to expand Team Rocket’s influence in Sinnoh. James had an idea, Jessie tried twice to break into contests to expand Team Rocket’s influence, she was planning to do it again in Sinnoh. What better way to do that then become league champion. He decided he’d enter the Sinnoh League!

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 New Adventure, New Rivals, and New Pokemon!

Ash managed to escape Team Rocket’s pursuit, but ended up getting completely lost. “I’m trying to find Professor Rowan’s lab.” Ash sighed. “Darn that Team Rocket.”

“Pika pika/Ai Ai pom!” Pikachu and Aipom agreed.

Suddenly a Starly clashed with Aipom. The two began to rumble it out. “Who’s that Pokemon?” Ash checked his Pokedex.

Pokedex: **Starly, the Starling Pokemon. They flock in great numbers. However they bicker if the flock grows too large Though small, they flap their wings with great power.**

“Aipom use Swift!” Aipom unleashed a barrage of stars knocking Starly back.

He fought back with Gust. “Come back and hit ‘em with Focus Punch!” Aipom obeyed his tail glowing and he hit Starly. “Now Monster Ball Go!” Ash hit the Starly with a Monster Ball and it got sucked in.

Jiggle...Jiggle...Jiggle...Ping!

“Alright, I caught a new Pokemon!” He did his victory pose.

“Pikachu!” “Aipom!” his pokemon cheered.

“If the pokemon was that easy to catch what was the point?” A purple haired teen said seeing Ash’s battle. He was also looking to catch some Starly.

“Okay Starly come on out,” he called out the little bird. Ash gave him a massage to help him recover from the battle. He then did the same to Aipom. “There we go, how you feeling?”

“Star/Aip!” The two said.

“You think you can help us find the road to town?”

“Starly!” he agreed and flew off, he knew the area like the back of his wing. He was flying ahead, minding his own business when an Elekid attacked him.

“Hey leave him alone!” Ash ran in and Pikachu blocked his attack.

“That Starly is yours?” The purple haired young man said.

“Yes he is?” He was confused, what was with this guy?

“You really think that Starly is good enough?”

“Huh?” His Starly was insulted.

“I think Starly is great!” Ash said.

“We’ll see.” This guy had three Starly. He scanned each of them. “Bet you didn’t know your pokedex could scan your Pokemon, find their best ability, and see what moves they know.” He returned two of them. “Get lost!” he released the two he returned and kept the last one.

“You are rude, how can you be so mean?”

“Those other Starly just knew a simple Tackle attack. Why would I waste my time training them?”

“Because any Pokemon can become strong with the right training. They can learn new moves, get stronger, and bond!” His Pokemon agreed.

“What a waste of time. If a Pokemon lacks power or ability why train it at all?” The guy checks out Ash’s Pokemon. “Are they strong?”

This guy was rubbing Ash the wrong way. “My Pokemon are very strong.” He told him his Pikachu’s moves proudly.

“Let’s have a battle then and prove it!”

“Who are you anyway?”

“The name is Paul.”

“Well Paul, I’m Ash, and I’d love to battle you, but my Pokemon just had a battle and they need to recover.” His Aipom and Starly just battled and it was intense, he wasn’t just gonna jump into a battle like that. Though he had given them a message to help them, Paul was also giving him some really bad vibes.

“Whatever,” he started to walk off.

“I’m looking for Professor Rowan’s lab, do you know it?”

“Head east, you’ll hit the road, follow it and you’ll hit the lab.”

“Thanks!” Ash ran off. Paul wasn’t done with him, he wanted to use Ash to make his own Pokemon stronger.

Ash found the road, and was heading towards Rowan’s Lab. He was glad he had an appointment with the man. Paul wasn’t like the other trainers he met, he seemed...off…

He released his Pokemon so easily, like he didn’t care. When Ash released Lapras, it was because he was young and had been separated from his pod. He was returned to his pod, and allowed to grow up with his family. When they met back up in Johto Lapras was older, wiser, and matured.

Lapras wanted to be with Ash again so he joined with Ash’s team once more. Ash had left Pokemon for training, but that was because THEY wanted to get stronger in a specific way. Paul cast those Starly aside, not even giving them a chance.

Gary also caught multiple Pokemon of the same type, but he trained them in different ways. If he had three Butterfree for example, he trained one to focus on Attack and Special Defense, the second he trained for Defense and Special Attack, and the third would be trained in Support and Status Effect moves.

‘What was that guy’s deal?’ he got weird vibes from Paul. Despite his cold exterior, there appeared to be a deep pit of rage and aggression.

“Hey Ash!” A huge truck pulled up.

“Brock!?” Ash exclaimed excited and confused at seeing his friend again. “I thought you were checking in on the Pewter City Gym?”

“I did, but Forrest is doing a great job as Gym Leader. My parents are taking the home a bit more seriously. I called your mom, and she told me you were heading to Sinnoh, so I got a lift.” The truck driver was a cute girl, and Brock believed he had found his soul mate.

Ash had heard that one before. Just as Brock was planning living the trucker life on the road, her husband called. “Well Brock seems you found your friend, I gotta get moving. Thanks for the food!” The door shut and she was driving off.

Brock cried. “Like I was saying Ash, I missed you a lot and thought another adventure together would be the best. Nothing like two men sharing the road together!” Ash chuckled.

“That’s the spirit!” He chuckled and cupped Brock’s crotch. He felt the man’s hard on jump in his grasp. “But let’s take care of this guy first.” He palmed him and Brock melted.

They found a secluded spot, Ash’s Pokemon keeping guard, and Brock dropped his pants and boxers. His fat cock springing up and twitching in need. “Ohh Ash!” Brock blushed, as the raven haired teen played with his cock and balls.

Brock has been hopeless with the ladies, but Ash helped him get over what happened with Professor Ivy. Since then whenever a girl got a Brock’s engine running, before inevitably shooting him down Ash was the one who took care of him. Not to say Ash didn’t get Brock’s engine running, he was just a passionate man.

Ash loved Brock very much, and that love was returned. Brock was just Brock, he was a hopeless flirt. Brock actually had a chance with a few girls, and he either didn’t follow through or didn’t realize it till it was too late. It didn’t really bother Ash, because when they were together Brock wasn’t thinking about anyone else but Ash. Plus Brock could “love” all the girls he wanted, but he still played with guys with and for Ash.

Once Brock’s cock started to spill pre-cum, Ash got his fingers nice and wet before releasing his cock, to play with Brock’s ass. Brock moaned and bucked, his cock twitching. “Ash please!”

“I got you!” Ash started licking his shaft, his hot breath tickling his crotch. He worked one finger in and out of Brock’s tight ass, giving it a wiggle to make the male moan and his knees buckle. Ash added a second finger as he took Brock’s cock into his mouth.

“Ohh yes ohh ohh yes!” He laced his fingers in Ash’s dark hair. His heart was racing, his face twisting into a goofy expression of love. Ash’s mouth was so wet, warm, and his throat was tight.

Ash was an amazing cock sucker, he had lots of practice, he sucked Brock down to the root and nuzzled his pubes with his nose. He hummed in delight, gave Brock’s balls a squeeze, and curled his fingers inside him. He knew all of Brock’s buttons, he could edge him until he was begging to cum or get fucked, he could make him cum fast and recover quick, and he could make Brock feel loved, helping him forget every rejection he’s ever had.

Since they had places to get to, Ash played him fast, not giving Brock a second to catch his breath. Brock howled his pleasure, his orgasm hitting him like a Thunderbolt, he came hard into Ash’s mouth.

Ash added icing to the cake, massaging his sweet spot through his release. He came hard, and his orgasm lasted longer, Ash milking him of every drop. “Ohh yeah ohhhh!” He drooled.

His spent cock slipped from Ash’s lips. Ketchum fixed him up, and tucked him back into his pants and underwear. “Don’t you want to get off too?”

“Later, gotta meet with Professor Rowan.” Brock had the map, but they didn’t get lost. Ash felt a strange pulse in the air.

They followed the pulse and made it to his lab, and Ash’s Pokemon were able to rest and recover. Rowan chewed Ash out for being late. “Sorry sir!”

“It was my fault!” Brock apologized.

“Hmm,” Rowan went through his lab. There was a bit of a mess when a new trainer came by to get her Pokemon. “Well I talked to Samuel about you, he says you are quite good with Pokemon.”

“I try…” Ash blushed.

“You see I discovered a Pokemon egg recently, and it is quite mysterious. It has yet to hatch, despite our most advanced incubation methods.”

Ash was drawn to the mysterious egg. “Is there something wrong with it?” He remembered what happened to Larvitar.

“I’m not sure, I’ll be sending it to Nurse Joy for an examination.” Ash put his hand on the glass.

“I hope you are gonna be okay…” A knock came to the door.

“Yes?” Rowan opened the door.

“It’s Paul…” Ash was surprised.

“Can I help you?”

“I’m here for him.” Paul looked to Ash. “You finished your business here right? Are you ready to battle?”

“Fine, we can battle!” He wanted to shut this guy up and get him out of his hair.

“If you like we can make it interesting, maybe you can reward me like you did him.” He shot a glance at Brock.

‘He saw!’ Ash and Brock blushed.

“I wondered why you chickened out of our battle, you call yourself a trainer but really you are just a slut.”

“You are a creep!” Ash snapped. His Pokemon agreed. “Let’s do this!” He didn’t agree to any wager, but his pokemon were pissed and wanted to put this creep in his place!

“A three on three match!” Rowan offered them the use of his battle field, interested to see a match between the two. Ash took a few deep breaths to calm down. He didn’t know what it was but Paul was just making him on edge.

They got a surprise audience of a blue haired girl named Dawn. She apparently had been having trouble catching a Pokemon and had come back to Professor Rowan for some tips. She walked into something crazy.

Their first match was Starly vs Starly. Ash’s Starly came out on top, despite Paul’s Starly already knowing Aerial Ace. The battle was intense, but unaware to Ash he was giving off an aura as he cheered for Starly and gave him orders.

The egg in Rowan’s lab had some energy spikes.

Paul returned his Starly. “Pathetic.” He said, while Ash praised his Starly for his hard work.

“Chimchar, Standby for Battle!” he called out the Sinnoh fire starter.

“A Chimchar?” Ash pulled out his Pokedex.

Dexter: **Chimchar, the Chimp Pokemon. Chimchar easilly climbs the sheerest of walls and lives on mountain tops. When it sleeps, its flames go out. It is very agile, and it is said that not even rain can extinguish it’s tail flame.**

“Looks like you got your Chimchar lesson for the day.”

“What an attitude.” Brock had to agree, he’s seen quite a few of Ash’s rivals, and they varied in personality and strength but this guy was something else but not in the good way.

“Aipom, we gonna experiment a little okay?” They had a little powwow.

“Are you done?” He asked. Chimchar watched Ash and Aipom together, their dynamic was a little odd, compared to him and his trainer.

“Alright, Aipom I choose you!” Aipom came out onto the battle field, it did a spinning jump and took a bow.

“Huh?” Paul was confused.

‘Is he a coordinator?’ Dawn’s eyes sparkled.

“Aipom used Swift!”

“Chimchar use Ember!” The two attacks clashed. “Now Scratch!”

“Dodge it Aipom!” Ash called with a smile. Aipom dodged and dodged.

“Whoa Aipom is fast!” Paul was surprised. Brock couldn’t help but chuckle, Aipom liked hats and was hard to catch.

“Aipom use Focus Punch!” Aipom did a little spin as he charged up his Focus Punch. The contest style was throwing Paul and Chimchar off. He hit Chimchar and knocked him back.

“Grr, Chimchar use Flame Wheel!” It hit Aipom back.

“Aipom Focus Punch!”

“Chimchar use Dig!” Chimchar avoided the attack by digging underground. He made three holes and was trying to confuse Aipom by taunting him, switching from hole to hole. “Now finish him!”

Chimchar popped out of the hole ready to attack. “Aipom use Astonish!” Aipom gave a shocking shout and struck Chimchar with his tail. Aipom flinched and got knocked back.

“Use Scratch!”

“Counter with Fury Swipes!” The two went at it, but Aipom had the edge with his tail.

“Chimchar Flame Wheel!”

“Dodge with your tail!” Aipom sprung up, rolling in the air as he dodged Flame Wheel. “Now use Swift!”

“Chimchar use Dig!” He dodged by diving into the ground. “Now use Ember!” He popped out of the hole and blasted Aipom with his fire attack. Luck was on Paul’s side as he received a burn.

“Aipom you okay?”

“Ai!” Aipom said, but the burn was taking away his strength.

“Focus Punch!”

“Flame Wheel!” the attacks clashed, but Chimchar’s fire burned just a little hotter. Aipom lost, but it was a close match. Chimchar celebrated his win, but his trainer had other thoughts.

“Being pathetic is nothing to celebrate!” He returned Chimchar.

“You were great Aipom, I know our future is gonna be bright together.” He returned the Normal Type. He was giving off such a warm aura, the egg was responding to it.

The final match was Pikachu vs Elekid. It was a vicious match, Elekid had Protect, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, and Brick Break. Paul tried to over power Pikachu, but Pikachu was experienced dispatching powerful moves.

Ash had Pikachu use Volt Tackle and Iron Tail together. Paul had Elekid use Protect, which shielded against Volt Tackle, but the super charged Iron Tail that came was packing extra power. “What was that?!” Paul gasped.

Pikachu may have taken damage from Volt Tackle but Elekid was hurting bad. “Thunder Punch!”

“Pikachu use Quick Attack!” Pikachu’s speed was unmatched, dodging Elekid’s punch and taking another hit.

“Brick Break!”

“Iron Tail!” The attacks hit but Elekid had another fist.

“Thunder Punch!”

“Pikachu spin and take it home!”

Pikachu fought off the Brick Break and the Thunder Punch, and wham Elekid took the Iron Tail right to the head. Elekid was down and Ash and Pikachu were standing tall.

“Ugh!” He returned Elekid.

“We did it Pikachu!” The two hugged.

“You are entering the Sinnoh League right?”

“I am!” Ash said.

“Good that means I’ll have other chances to crush you.” He released his Starly. “Get out of here!”

“What’d you do that for?”

“I’ll catch a better one!” He said before leaving. He showed respect to Professor Rowan and thanked him for the use of his field.

“That guy, such a jerk!”

“Professor!” One of his assistants came out. “It’s the egg sir, the readings are going off the charts.”

They checked the egg and indeed, it had been showing powerful signs of life. “Hmm, curious.” He looked to Ash. “Why don’t you look after the egg?”

“Me? Really!” he got excited.

“I have a feeling you coming here, helped wake the egg up.” Ash smiled and took the Egg. He felt a weird connection to it already.

To be continued


End file.
